12 Días de Navidad
by eri-san uesugi
Summary: Resumen: Danny no entiende ese cursi villancico navideño, pero Steve está dispuesto a hacerlo entender en 12 días. Es su primera navidad como pareja y Steve va a hacer lo que sea para que Danno la disfrute.
1. Todo por un villancico

_**12 días de Navidad**_

**Autor**: eri-san Uesugi

**Serie:** Hawai Five-0

**Pareja:** Steve/Danno MCDANNO

**Resumen:** Danny no entiende ese cursi villancico navideño, pero Steve está dispuesto a hacerlo entender en 12 días. Es su primera navidad como pareja y Steve va a hacer lo que sea para que Danno la disfrute.

**Notas:** Quería hacer algo navideño de Mcdanno, ya que la serie va por ese rumbo también, mientras pensaba en eso escuchaba la canción que les dejo abajo y la historia salio solita de mi cabeza XD. Se supone que este capitulo lo subiría ayer, pero ya no dio tiempo, espero poder subir uno o dos presentes por día y que los dos primeros queden hoy. Comenten!

**Canción:** The Twelve Days of Christmas (Hawaiian Style) by Na Leo.

**http:/www./audio/Ft4vZ77T/The_Twelve_Days_of_Christmas_.html?**

Dannyse sentía abrumado; el que hubiera tanta gente a su alrededor mirándolos entre curiosos y emocionados porque Steve lo sujetaba firmemente de la mano mientras lo guiaba a través de la multitud reunida en Waikiki, más el hecho de que "esto"era nuevo para él, no ayudaba nada a que la temperatura de Danny se regulara.

Steve por otro lado parecía tomarlo con mucha naturalidad, demasiada para las apenas dos semanas que llevaban saliendo_oficialmente,_como_Kono, Chin, Max e incluso Joe solían decir._Después de pasar por un trago tan amargo como lo fue perder a Steve en una maldita jungla de Corea del Norte, Danny se había enfrentado al miedo arrollador de no volver a ver a su compañero, y con ello al remordimiento de no haberle dicho todo lo que sentía. Así que una vez que Mcgarret fue dado de alta y enviado a reposar por al menos cuatro días, Danno se había preparado para hablar con él, pero lo que no se imaginó fue que Steve se le adelantara, dejándolo con la mente en blanco y la respiración entre cortada gracias al impactante beso que le había plantado.

Y bueno, sobra decir que cuando el resto del Five-0 se enteró no hubo gran sorpresa, sino un suspiró general de alivio, claro, a excepción de Lori que después de oír la noticia había estado actuando indiferente con él y poco después le entregó a Steve una carta firmada por el gobernador para tomarse un descanso del trabajo y volver al continente a visitar a su familia. Danny no se sorprendió, vaya, él no era ciego y sabía que Weston estaba tras Steve así que, para que negarlo; estaba contento de que la rubia no estuviera rondando por la sede al menos por un tiempo. Kono y Chin parecían también estar más cómodos sin la presencia de la chica, y es que aunque fuera parte del equipo era evidente que no era parte de su Ohana, más por decisión propia que por los demás.

Pero bueno, ahora estaba divagando, se regañó enfocando nuevamente su atención a la espalda de Steve que le hablaba sobre su hombro. Él asintió con la cabeza sin saber muy bien a que había accedido, hasta que Steve dejo su tabla de surf en la parte trasera de su camioneta y lo jaló a sus brazos sujetándolo por la cintura.

-¿En qué estás pensando Danno? Sonrió.

-Lo siento babe, creo que me insole por tanto surf. Steve rió suelto peinando sus hebras rubias.

-Pero si estamos en invierno Danno. Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, tú sabes. Yo estoy acostumbrado a los inviernos normales. Nieve, bufandas, frosty sobre el tejado y ponche de huevo, uhm las cosas que la gente normal hace en navidad.

-Estamos en Hawai. Aclaró Steve divertido.

-Sí claro ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Hawai es un planeta en la dimensión desconocida.

-Tal vez aquí no se te congele el trasero, pero aun puedes disfrutar la navidad. Steve le soltó dándole una palmada en el muslo para indicarle que era hora de irse.

-Definitivamente no. Aclaró entrando en la cabina de la camioneta.–La única razón por la que disfruto la navidad es porque puedo tener a mi monkey durante 6 horas en noche buena. Seis horas Steven…espere todo el maldito año en esta isla infestada de piñas demoniacas sólo para poder pasar seis miserables horas con mi hija en noche buena.

-Lo sé Danny. Dijo el moreno pacientemente poniendo el motor en marcha.

El rubio sabía que no sólo su tono, sino también su lenguaje corporal estaban siendo muy agresivo, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Pero ¿sabes qué? No podré hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Porque las hormonas de Rachel están tan embarazadas como ella y decidieron que no soportan el maldito calor de Honolulu sin que le dé un ataque de ira. Dijo exasperado.–Así que ahora ¿qué pasa? Pasa que mi ex, cuyo embarazo la hace incluso más diabólica, decide llevarse a mi hija a una maldita montaña en suiza en donde sus hormonas no se sientan amenazadas por el sol. Por lo tanto no podré estar con Grace esas miserables seis horas por las cuales estuve soportando esta isla el resto del año.

-¿No hay manera de hacer cambiar a Rachel de parecer?

-No. Como premio de consolación accedió a que Grace pase el siguiente fin de semana conmigo.

-¿Todo el fin de semana? Preguntó deteniéndose en la luz roja.

-Sí. Danno lucia apagado a pesar de su leve sonrisa.

-Haremos que sea el mejor fin de semana de todos. Le animó tomando su mano.

-Yeah. Pronunció reafirmando el agarre en la mano de Steve hasta que éste se separa sutilmente para poner en marcha el coche.

-¿Radio?

-Claro. El rubio se inclinó para encenderla y cuando el sonido inundó la cabina se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

Steve maldijo mentalmente cuando identifico la canción The twelve days of Christmas flotando en el interior de la cabina, y más aún cuando Danny se quedó quieto escuchando con una mueca en su rostro. Era obvio que con todo lo de Grace su compañero no estaba de humor para escuchar villancicos navideños o siquiera pensar en la navidad.

-Danny…

-No lo entiendo. Murmuró enderezándose. -¿Quién le regalaría cocos y cerdo asado a su pareja?

Steve parpadeó confundido, no se esperaba eso.

-Es la versión Hawaiana Danny, es distinta a la que se oye en el continente.

-Una razón más para odiar esta isla. Bufó. -¿Quién rayos regala ukeleles en navidad? ¿Qué pasa con esto? Reclamó alzando las manos en señal de protesta.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de los ukeleles? No pudo evitar sonreír ente el pequeño berrinche del rubio.

-Son hawaianos. Sentenció.

-Entonces el problema es con Hawai. Aclaró.

-En Hawai regalan ukeleles en navidad. Murmuro con tono incrédulo.

-¿El problema es con la navidad? Dijo sin despegar la vista de la pista.

-¡Los regalan Steven! Rezongó Danno.

-¿No te gustan los regalos? ¿Es eso? Preguntó confundido.

-Bueno ahora que lo mencionas ¿por qué darle 12 regalos a tu amante antes de navidad? Cuestionó como si fuera obvio que era ridículo.–Y peor aún, ir aumentando la cifra de cada uno y repitiendo el anterior durante 12 días. Dudo que alguien pueda llegar al día 8 vivo si tiene que comerse todos los cocos y puercos asados de los pasados 7 días.

-Estas malinterpretando el significado del villancico. Debatió el ojiverde.

-¿Significado? Lo único que significa es que perderás dinero y mataras a alguien por intoxicación porcina antes de navidad.

-¿Intoxicación porcina?

-Virus porcino, Cisticerco, Triquinosis o lo que sea. Finalizó.

-Danno, esto no se trata de lo que regales o de cuánto dinero gastes.

-Bueno ilumíname ¿De qué se trata entonces? Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Se trata de amor socio.

-¿Amor?

-Yeap, se trata de consentir a tu pareja y demostrarle tu amor.

-Regalándole cocos y cerdo asado. Declaró.

-¡¿Quieres parar con el cerdo asado? Exigió exasperado.

-¡Eso dice la canción! Se defendió.

-Bueno tal vez al tipo que la escribió le gustaba el cerdo asado, no lo sé. Eso no significa que tengas que regalar cerdo asado. Aclaró.

-¿Entonces porque lo dice? Contraatacó.

-¡Yo…no lo sé…no lo sé! Sólo déjalo ir ¡¿ok?

-¡Es porque ese villancico no tiene sentido!

-¡Es un villancico para amantes! Reprochó.– ¡Significa que puedes consentir a tu pareja hasta el día de navidad dándole las cosas que quieras! Casi gritó el moreno.

-Oye, solo estoy diciendo que no le veo sentido a la canción. Dijo Danny. -¿Quieres dejarlo ya? Pidió.

-¡Nooo! Respondió Steve con su cara de aneurisma (n°5). - ¿Sabes qué? Voy a hacer que lo entiendas. Finalizó Steve completamente decidido, y fue entonces cuando Danny supo que hubiera sido mejor callarse, porque ahora tenía que enfrentar lo que fuera que su loco novio estuviera planeando (sí, Steve ya había pasado a la cara número 6).

Había tratado por todos los medios de detener a Mcgarret, pero era como hablar con la pared. Al parecer su compañero se había vuelto un experto en leerlo porque por más que afirmó una y otra vez con cada una de sus caras salvavidas, el moreno no le había creído ni un poco que comprendía el significado de aquel villancico y que por ende no era necesario hacer nada más al respecto.

El domingo por la tarde Steve se la había pasado caminando por la casa mientras hacía una lista…una sospechosa lista que había mantenido fuera de su alcance por todos los medios; juraría que el SEAL sería capaz de comerse la hoja antes de dejársela ver. Y lo peor de todo era que no había dejado de sonreír mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, ya no sabía que prefería; saber que decía esa maldita lista o ignorar lo que fuera que estuviera planeando su loco ninja por su propia salud mental.

El lunes por la mañana todo parecía ir en orden, el líder del Five-0 parecía haber olvidado el asunto del villancico en cuanto el gobernador Denning les había encomendado una misión de rescate en un crucero secuestrado por una banda desconocida que amenazaba con envenenar a todos a bordo si no se les pagaban 10,000,000 en las próximas cuatro horas. Después de que Chin y Kono hicieran un extraordinario trabajo de reconocimiento con las cintas de video y grabaciones de voz, pudieron identificar a los integrantes de la banda que no eran más que varios empleados de bajo rango del mismo crucero. Habían elaborado un plan que cómo de costumbre se fue a la mierda cuando Steve tacleó al líder de la banda mientras intentaba huir, y bueno, su sueldo se iba a ir en pagar parte de la puerta y los jarrones que Steve había roto en el proceso. Al menos todos había salido bien librados y sin ninguna bala en el trasero, eso ya era ganancia.

De vuelta en la sede cada uno se dispuso a redactar su informe (era una nueva regla para que no se amontonara el papeleo), pasadas las 8 Danny toco la puerta de la oficina de Steve para entregar el suyo; Kono y Chin ya lo habían hecho y sólo lo esperaban para que todos pudieran irse al fin.

-Listo señor. Bromeó Danny haciendo un exagerado saludo militar al entregarle los papeles.

-Los alcanzo en un momento. Informó tomando los papeles de la mano del rubio con gesto estoico, cosa que confundió al detective.–Ve. Pidió Steve haciendo una seña con la cabeza hacia Kono y Chin frente a la mesa inteligente.

-¿Te pasa algo? Inquirió preocupado.

-Nada. Respondió en el mismo tono. Danny se giró y caminó hacia la puerta pero la voz de Steve llamándole le hizo volver sobre sus pasos.–Olvidaste firmar el reporte. Le extendió los papeles y el rubio se limitó a tomar su pluma y estampar su firma sobre la línea sin dejar de divagar en la actitud de su pareja ¿Por qué demonios estaría molesto Mcgarret?

-Steve ¿pasa algo? Alzó la vista para entregarle los papeles y fue cuando lo notó; la amplia sonrisa en el rostro del moreno al tomar los papeles de su mano.

-Gracias Danno. El SEAL se levantó al mismo tiempo que el rubio escuchó la lejana risa de Kono que junto a Chin veía hacia ellos sonriendo.

-¿Qué significa esto Mcgarret? Exigió siguiéndolo hasta donde los otros miembros del Five-0 se encontraban. -¡Hey!

-Bien equipo, solicito su presencia como testigos en este caso. Dijo Steve a los primos que lo miraron sonriendo.

-Mcgarret ¡no me ignores! Reclamó Danno dándole alcance.

Steve tomó la mano del detective firmemente y comenzó a leer el documento.

-Honolulu, Hawai a 12 de diciembre del 2011. Departamento de la Policía de Honolulú, división Five-0…

Danny parpadeó, no entendía lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué Steve estaba leyendo su informe a Kono y Chin?

-…Yo Daniel Williams, Detective bajo juramento…

Kono lo miró con algo parecido a la pena, pero no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo porque lo siguiente que dijo Steve lo dejó K.O.

-…Por medio del presente documento me comprometo a aceptar todos los presentes y participar en todas las actividades que el Teniente Comandante Steven J. Mcgarret considere necesarios para cumplir la misión de enseñarme el verdadero significado de dar presentes a tu amante en navidad durante los siguientes 12 días.

-¡¿Qué? Gritó Danno retorciéndose en el agarre del ojiverde quien sólo lo sostuvo más fuerte.

-…En caso de incumplir con cualquiera de las reglas instituidas en el presente documento queda estipulado que el Camaro Matchbox 2010 Plateado de mi propiedad pasará a ser de mi pareja Steven J. Mcgarret….

-Wow wow, un momento. Habló el detective manoseando el aire. -¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-Es muy simple Danno. Sonrió Steve.–Tu cooperas durante los próximos 12 días con la misión o…tú auto pasa a ser mío.

-¡Ja! Claro. Sonrió Danny divertido. -Cómo si eso fuera a pasar.

-Pero si ya firmaste. Señalo el comandante con una enorme sonrisa. -¿Ves?

Efectivamente, su firma estaba estampada al final del documento sin ninguna duda.

-Pero…¿Cuándo paso esto?

-Lo acabas de firmar Danno. Aclaró Steve sonriendo satisfecho.

-Tú…el informe. Señalo Danny balbuceando por primera vez en su vida. -¡Ustedes lo sabían! Reclamó a los primos cuando estos comenzaron a reír.

-Lo siento Brah, pero el jefe tiene razón. Se disculpó Chin.

-Ser consentido no va a matarte Danny. Apoyo Kono dirigiéndole un gesto de aliento.

-No lo haré. Sentenció el rubio mirándolos.

-Pero ya firmaste. Reclamó Steve.

-¡Porque me hiciste trampa!

-Es un documento oficial Brah. Observó Chin.–Tiene el sello del estado.

-No debiste firmarlo. Dijo Kono sonriendo.

-¡Dijiste que era mi reporte! Reclamó soportando las ganas de matar a Mcgarret.

-Eso no importa ahora, tu firma está aquí.

-Ok ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma? Rugió Danny.–Porque déjame decirte que no es nada graciosa. ¿Estas vengándote porque dije que ese villancico era tonto? ¿Es eso? ¿Qué eres, un niño de 12 años? ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto por algo tan estúpido? ¡Estas utilizando un documento oficial, con número de folio y sello del estado para chantajearme! Danny había comenzado a mover su mano para enfatizar las palabras, por lo cual Steve lo miraba con total atención.–¡Chantaje Steven! Reclamó.–¡Y por una estúpida canción navideña que además de todo está en una perturbadora versión hawaiana! ¿Esta es tu idea de diversión? ¡Ah! Porque es infantil y retorcida. ¿Quieres que te de mi auto si no lo hago? ¡Vaya, pero si mi auto es técnicamente tuyo! ¡¿Alguna vez me dejas conducirlo? Kono y Chin rieron ante lo último; había que darle la razón al detective. -¿Cuándo cambiaste mi reporte por ese estúpido contrato? ¿En qué momento dentro de los 20 segundos que estuve en tu oficina? ¿Este es el honor que te enseñan en el ejército?

-Marina. Corrigió Steve automáticamente.

-¡Lo que sea! El punto es que me engañaste. ¡Y ustedes le ayudaron! Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros.–No puedo creerlo ¿Qué sigue? ¿Tengo que aceptar con una sonrisa los cocos y el cerdo asado? Preguntó al comandante que sonrió inocente. -¿Ukeleles? ¿Participar en situaciones que pongan mi vida en riesgo 10 veces al día o saltar de un tejado a otro? Porque digo, me gustaría saber que maquinó esa cabeza tuya llena de pólvora. En enserio Mcgarret, quédate mi auto, quítame la placa, incluso puedes demandarme legalmente con ese contrato, pero que te quede bien claro que yo no voy a participar en este juego tuyo retorcido, y no porque odie la navidad o los villancicos, sino porque es estúpido, infantil y no probara nada. Sentenció casi sin aire el rubio.

La sede se quedó en silencio por un momento; Steve mirando fijamente al rubio, Kono y Chin parecían esperar por algo.

-¿Qué? Preguntó al fin Danny observando a su pareja.

-Danno. Pronunció Steve.

¡Mierda! ¡Triple mierda! Se lamentó Danny cuando la cara de cachorrito (n° 3) lo golpeó de frente y sin darle tiempo de protegerse. Kono y Chin esperaron atentos.

-Sólo serán 12 días. Continuó el comandante con ojos de cachorro.

Esos fueron los treinta segundos más tensos que se habían vivido en la sede del Five-0, hasta que finalmente paso lo inevitable.

-Te odio, te odio tanto. Suspiró Danny dándose por vencido. Los primos aplaudieron y rieron; ya se esperaban que eso terminara así, y Steve sonrió con autosuficiencia. Después de todo él era un SEAL, entrenado para solucionar cualquier problema que se le presentara en el campo de batalla con lo que tuviera a la mano.

-A partir de mañana. Habló.–Un presente diario hasta el día de navidad.

-Sólo…por favor no quiero granadas, cocos o huevo en polvo. Dijo Danno cubriéndose la cara.

-Lo tengo. Apuntó.–No te preocupes Danno, tengo una lista que hará que comprendas el significado de los 12 días de navidad de la mejor manera.

-Solo vamos a casa, estoy comenzando a tener escalofríos. El detective comenzó a caminar pero fue frenado por el agarre de Steve en su mano. Fue entonces que notó que nunca se habían soltado las manos. Bueno, que se la va a hacer, se les estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre desde que dormían de cucharita con las manos entrelazadas.

Esa noche Danny tuvo un loco sueño que involucraba puercos rostizados con cabeza de coco persiguiéndolo en medio de un tiroteo en Waikiki, donde asombrosamente caían granadas del cielo.

Y por eso prefería no saber que contenía la dichosa lista, porque entonces sí que no podría dormir.

_**Notas:**_ Esperemos que Danno sobreviva a los 12 regalos de Steve, y que Steve complete su misión. Creo que me encanta que Kono y Chin comploteen con Steve para encerrar a Danny XD. Y ustedes ¿que cree? ¿Qué le regalara el SEAL al detective en su primer día?


	2. El primer día de la navidad

**Autor: eri-san Uesugi Serie: Hawai Five-0 Pareja: Steve/Danno MCDANNO**

**Resumen: **Danny no entiende ese cursi villancico navideño, pero Steve está dispuesto a hacerlo entender en 12 días. Es su primera navidad como pareja y Steve va a hacer lo que sea para que Danno la disfrute.

**Canción: The Twelve Days of Christmas (Hawaiian Style) by Na Leo.**

**Notas:**Oh por Dios, mi cerebro se secó por unos cuantos días. Pero bueno al fin logre terminar este capitulo, con algunos problemas para subir porque (mi mamá) nos quito el internet porque... pues sólo porque quizo, así que tengo que robarme el de mi vecino y es muuy lento.

* * *

><p><strong>DÍA 1: El primer día de la navidad mi amor me regalo… <strong>

Danny se giró y encontró el lado de la cama de Steve vacío.

_**"Obvio".**_ Pensó el detective volviendo a echarse las mantas hasta la cabeza. No había forma de mantener al moreno en la cama después de las 6 de la mañana; ciertamente Steve era peor que un niño que se levanta muy temprano para abrir los regalos de navidad.**_ "Mierda"_** Internizó Danny; por un momento se había olvidado de todo el asunto de Steve, el contrato y la navidad. Aun no podía creer que Steve le hiciera eso. Como venganza la noche anterior se había ido a la cama sin dirigirle una sola palabra y se negó rotundamente a dejar que el moreno lo tocara siquiera, por lo que Steve había tenido que ver la espalda de Danny hasta que cayó dormido.

-Hora de levantarse Danno. El peso de Steve sobre la cama le puso en alerta.

-¿Por qué? Gimió. -¿Vas a obligarme a realizar el entrenamiento del ejercito?

-Marina. Corrigió. –Son casi las ocho, si no te levantas llegaremos tarde. Danny empujó su cuerpo suavemente con su pie en protesta. -¿Estamos en paz? Susurró inclinándose sobre el rubio que seguía bajo las sábanas.

-¿Reflexionaste? Asomó su rubia cabeza hasta la nariz.

-Lo hice. Sonrió.

-¡¿En serio? Saltó Danny siendo sorprendido por el beso que su compañero deposito en la punta de su nariz.

-Sí. Afirmó el SEAL. –Tuve que modificar un poco la lista porque dijiste que no querías nada extremo. Sonrió. -¿Tomamos un baño juntos?

-¡En tus sueños Mcgarret! Bufó el detective metiéndose de nuevo bajo las sábanas y empujando de una patada el cuerpo de Steve fuera de la cama. –Animal. Siseó por último haciendo reír al marine.

Cómo había sido tan idiota de creer que su atolondrado novio comenzaría a usar la cabeza al fin y concluir que toda esa situación era ridícula. No, pero la culpa la tenía él por haber caído en algo tan estúpido cómo firmar un contrato a ciegas y ceder ante la cara de cachorro del moreno.

-Ah, lo odio tanto. Suspiró.

* * *

><p>-¿Entonces? Kono asomó la cabeza en su oficina.<p>

-Entonces ¿Qué? Preguntó Danny.

-¿Cuál es el regalo? Sonrió.

-No lo sé. Steve no me ha dado nada aún.

-Que raro ¿Se le habrá olvidado?

-No. Eso es lo que más me preocupa. Suspiró el ojiazul.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta?

-Salió a encontrarse con Joe, parece que hay nueva información sobre Wo Fat. Danny hizó una mueca, Kono sabía que desde lo sucedido en Corea del Norte, ese era un tema que ponía nervioso al detective.

-Bueno, a lo mejor se inventó esa excusa para ir por tu regalo. Bromeó dándole un codazo en las costillas.

-Estas muy emocionada con todo esto. Le miró fingiendo molestia.

-Claro. No me imaginó al jefe haciendo algo tan "romántico".

- Tengo miedo de lo que él considere como romántico. Habrá que esperar para ver con qué sale.

* * *

><p>El día había pasado tranquilo y Steve no volvió hasta pasadas las 6 con una caja en colores navideños en su mano y una gran sonrisa en su cara.<p>

-Hey. Saludó a sus compañeros que se encontraban reunidos en la oficina de Danny charlando tranquilamente.

-Ya era hora Mcgarret. Recriminó el rubio.

-Lo siento, me desvié un poco para ir por tu regalo. Informó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Te lo dije. Rio Kono.

-Bien, entonces ¿qué es? Preguntó mirando la caja en la mano del moreno.

-Ábrelo. Pidió depositándola frente a Danno en el escritorio.

El detective miro la caja, estudiándola por un instante. Agudizando sus sentidos para tratar de identificar algún sonido extraño (no fuera a ser que Mcgarret le llevara una bomba), algún olor fuera de lugar (cómo pólvora o ántrax), pero lo único que pudo percibir fue un tenue aroma dulce emanando de la dichosa caja. Con curiosidad desató el listón rojo después de dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a su pareja, pero lo que se reveló en el interior lo desconcertó absolutamente.

-Eso es… Dijo Danny viendo el objeto ante él.

-Volteado de piña. Completó Kono totalmente divertida.

-El mejor de Honolulu. Afirmó sonriente Steve.

-¿Estas bromeándome? Dijo incrédulo el rubio mirándolo con enojo. –Sabes que no como piña.

-Esta es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo. Sonrió.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Soy alérgico a ella. Con el ceño fruncido deslizó el plato sobre su escritorio hacia Steve.

-No lo eres. Sentenció el moreno regresando el plato de vuelta hacia Danny. –Tu madre me lo confirmó.

-¡¿Mi madre? Preguntó confundido.

-Sí. Hablé con ella y me contó el porqué de tu aversión por las piñas. Dijo seriamente. –Es tiempo de que lo superes.

-¡¿Cuando hablaste con mi madre? Reclamó levantándose de su silla.

Kono y Chin seguían la conversación como si fuera un partido de tenis.

-No. Espera. ¡¿Cómo conseguiste su número? Gritó Danny.

-Eso es clasificado. Sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No me salgas con eso! ¡Es mi madre! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Clasificado. Repitió el SEAL.

-¡Clasificado mi trasero!

-También lo es. Sonrió. –Sólo yo puedo verlo.

-Cuando te meta esas piñas por el trasero… eso si va a ser clasificado. Amenazó el ojiazul.

-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte y darle una oportunidad? Pidió con paciencia el moreno.

-¡No me gusta la piña! La cabeza de Chin se movía de izquierda a derecha siguiendo el dialogó, pero sinceramente estaba luchando por no reírse.

-No me gusta la piña, punto.

- Me comprometo a aceptar todos los presentes y participar en todas las actividades que el Teniente Comandante Steven J. Mcgarret considere necesarios… Comenzó a recitar Steve.

-No puedo creerlo. Suspiró.

-No todo lo relacionado con la piña es malo Danno. Habló el comandante con tono suave. –Debes dejar ir el pasado. Dale una oportunidad.

-Sí Danny. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Sonrió Kono.

-Sólo un bocado Brah. Apoyó Chin con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Qué dices Danno?

-Son horribles. Dijo acercándose al escritorio. –No voy a sufrir solo, así que ustedes se envenenaran también.

-Pero es tu regalo. Dijo Chin.

-Exacto, y yo decido con quien lo comparto. ¿Cierto Mcgarret? Steve se encogió de hombros, los primos sonrieron y asintieron.

Danny sacó del último cajón de su escritorio 4 pequeños platos de plástico, tenedores y una pala para pastel. Todos lo quedaron mirando confundidos ¿Por qué el detective tenía esas cosas en su escritorio?

-Sobraron cuando celebramos tu cumpleaños. Le dijo a Steve que lo miraba curioso.

El ojiverde sonrió; su Danno era así, siempre guardaba las cosas que podían ser útiles después. En cierto modo esa característica suya le recordaba un poco a su madre, quien solia almacenar todo lo que consideraba "reusable".

El rubio había cortado una porción para cada uno y ahora se encontraban cómodamente sentados; Chin y Kono en el sofá y Steve en la silla frente a él. Miró por unos segundos el trozo de piña sobre su porción de pan. Piña, su eterna enemiga desde hacia muchos años. Lo cierto era que desde aquel desafortunado acontecimiento con ella no había vuelto a comer nada que involucrara a la demoniaca fruta. Luego tendría que llamar a su madre para reclamarle el que hubiera confesado su más vergonzoso secreto como si nada al loco ninja.

-Te aseguro que no te matará. Sonrió su compañero. Chin y Kono le sonrieron animándolo a dar el primer bocado y con resignación se llevó un trozo a la boca. -¿Y? Cuestionó ansioso mirándolo. -¿Cómo esta?

-No tan mal como me imaginaba.

-Eso es un avance. Comentó la castaña dándole el primer bocado a su rebanada.

-¿Ves como no era tan difícil? Sonrió Steve comenzando también a comer.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos estaban conversando y riendo con las anécdotas de Chin sobre sus primeros días de casado. Danny relataba anécdotas de su matrimonio para hacerle ver a su compañero que eso era sólo el principio, y Kono y Steve reían sin parar ante las caras que ponía el recién casado.

-Y entonces comienza a oler tus camisas y a revisar los bolsillos de tu pantalón tratando de encontrar algo que te incriminé. Danny seguía hablando animadamente mientras comía, Kono estaba recostada con su plato en el estomago y sus pies en las piernas de su primo que escuchaba con algo parecido al terror las palabras del detective. –Y eso no es lo peor…

Los minutos pasaron y la conversación se animó, mientras Steve hablaba de sus años como quarterback y Kono sobre el surf y su reciente relación con Charlie. Cuando Danny se dio cuenta le costaba un poco respirar por tanto volteado de piña que habían comido mientras conversaban. Miró el pequeño pedazo de pan en su plato y luego hacia sus compañeros; se sentía bien, no sólo era el sabor dulce que inundaba su boca por la mermelada, sino el calor de hogar que inundaba la habitación llena de las risas de Kono, la pasiva mirada de Chin y la reconfortante presencia de Steve. Kono le miró sonriendo como si lo hubiera atrapado haciendo una travesura y le guiño el ojo antes de volver a ver a Steve que hablaba sobre pases incompletos y bolas sueltas.

Se sentía agradable, poder compartir un rato de glotonería y camaradería con su Ohana se sentía realmente bien. Sonrió. Después de todo el Neanderthal de su novio tenía razón; no todo era malo, porque definitivamente iba a comer más de ese delicioso volteado de piña, aunque nunca aceptaría frente a Steve que le había encantado. Pero Mcgarret tenía razón en algo, debía dejar ir el pasado; a Rachel, su divorció, los malos recuerdos, los prejuicios y el dolor, y darle oportunidad a las cosas nuevas en su vida; Steve, su nuevo hogar, su Ohana y porque no, también a la piña.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a casa Steve lo acorralo contra la puerta del refrigerador y le besó con hambre.<p>

-Sabes a piña. Sonrió lamiendo sus labios.

-¡¿No? Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Me gusta. Susurró tomando las caderas de Danny rozando su cuello con su cálido aliento.

-¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí con el frigorífico jodiendome la espalda, o vamos a ir a la cama? Gimió Danny apretándose contra Steve.

-La cama. Gruño el moreno arrastrándolo escaleras arriba.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo estuvo? Jadeo Steve acurrucándose contra la espalda sudada de Danno.<p>

-Uff, genial. Sonrió aun aturdido.

-Me refiero al regalo. Sonrió. –Aunque concuerdo, estuvo genial.

-Mmm… No fue tan malo.

-¿Vas a darle una oportunidad?

En ese momento Danny no supo si su amante se refería a la piña o a dejar ir su tortuoso pasado.

-Uhm. Asintió cerrando los ojos. –Mientras no se te haga una costumbre. Y definitivamente la piña esta prohibida en la pizza, eso nunca cambiara. Sentenció.

El marine rió sobre su cálida piel y él se dejo arrastrar por el sueño.

* * *

><p>Danny salió de la cama sigilosamente.<p>

Con extremo cuidado bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero todo era culpa de Mcgarret. Eran las 3 de la madrugada y su estómago se había despertado anhelando otro trozo de ese delicioso volteado de piña, cuyos restos yacían en el frigorífico. Definitivamente la piña era demoniaca… demoniacamente adictiva. Tenía que ser rápido y silencioso, por nada en la vida dejaría que Steve Mcgarret supiera que esto había sucedido, sería su perdición.

Steve sonrió cuando oyó a Danno bajar las escaleras con sigilo. Se sentó en la cama abriendo su cómoda y sacando de un compartimiento secreto la lista que contenía su plan. Con una sonrisa tacho el punto número uno:

1.- Demostrarle a Danno que puedo reparar su corazón si me da la oportunidad.

Con una sonrisa volvió a guardar la hoja y escuchó el sonido de la nevera abriéndose. Estaba seguro de que para el día de navidad habría cumplido con su misión. Después de todo él había hecho una lista de todas esas cosas no materiales que Danny quería y necesitaba, y los presentes eran sólo el medio para conseguir que su detective lograra entender que él haría todo por hacerlo feliz.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente…<p>

-Oye jefe. Le llamó Kono mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la sede.

-Dime. Pronunció sin detenerse.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la mamá de Danny? Cuestionó la chica totalmente emocionada. -¿Por qué odiaba la piña?

-Ah, eso. Pronunció tranquilo ante el rostro de emoción de Kono. –Es clasificado. Respondió sin más dejando a la castaña de piedra en medio del pasillo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_ Bueno la idea es que Steve quiere darle cosas no materiales a Danny, pero se vale de cosas materiales para demostrárselo. Gracias a las chicas que comentan y espero que les haya gustado o al menos entretenido.


	3. El segundo día de la navidad

**Autor: eri-san Uesugi Serie: Hawai Five-0 Pareja: Steve/Danno MCDANNO**

**Resumen: **Danny no entiende ese cursi villancico navideño, pero Steve está dispuesto a hacerlo entender en 12 días. Es su primera navidad como pareja y Steve va a hacer lo que sea para que Danno la disfrute.

**Canción: The Twelve Days of Christmas (Hawaiian Style) by Na Leo.**

**Notas:** OMG! Tengo principios de gripe T.T. Sigo peleando por el internet pero Galaxia-sama sólo me da unas cuantas horas cuando se apiada de mí. En fín, el segundo día de regalos de Danny y Steve sigue haciendo de las suyas. Espero les guste y comente.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2: En el segundo día de la navidad mi amor me regaló…<strong>

Kono soltó un silbido cuando Danny atravesó las puertas de vidrio de la sede seguido de su jefe.

-¿Y eso? Sonrió al ver el semblante satisfecho de Steve.

-Segundo regalo. Gruño Danny pasando de largo hasta donde se encontraba Chin trabajando ya en la mesa inteligente.

-Te ves bien Brah. Sonrió honestamente el isleño.

-Eso me hace pensar que tú le diste la idea. Advirtió el detective.

Steve se había quedado con Kono en la entrada, ambos parecían muy entretenidos mirando al rubio.

-Pues sí que solucionaste el problema jefe. Admitió la castaña.

-Es imposible solucionarlo del todo. Dijo viendo a Danny inclinarse sobre la mesa.

-Es mejor que lo habitual. Sonrió.

-Sí, al menos estos no son tan apretados.

-El trasero de Danny si que llama la tención. Rió Kono.

-Con los pantalones cargo no se nota tanto. Sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Así que cambiaste todo sus pantalones de vestir por cargo?

-No, sólo le obsequie dos, para que vaya familiarizando.

-Eres terrible. Le dio una suave palmada en la espalda y avanzó hasta sus compañeros que ya se ponían al corriente con la información sobre el caso.

Steve se quedo unos segundos más observando la figura de Danno; el pantalón cargo en tono azul oscuro ceñido a sus caderas, la playera de manga larga (demasiado larga para usarse en Hawai) en un tono gris perfecto que hacia que los ojos azules de su compañero resaltaran maravillosamente, y el par de converse negros que le sentaban perfectos pero que Danny pocas veces utilizaba.

-¡Hey Mcgarret! ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? Gritó el rubio cuando Chin comenzó a pasar las fotos de la victima.

-Sólo estoy disfrutando la vista. Objeto haciendo reír a sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>-Hazlo tú. Dijo enojado Danny.<p>

-¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo? Refutó. –Generalmente me dices que me quede callado mientras tú haces las preguntas.

-Generalmente no estoy vestido como si fuera un vagabundo.

-Sólo estas vestido casualmente, eso no significa que seas un vago. Comentó molesto.

-Sí, bueno, con esto debo verme peor de lo normal. Refunfuño. –Al menos antes me veía profesional.

-Te ves genial Danno. No necesitas usar una corbata para parecer profesional. Tu tienes presencia de detective incluso cuando estas desnudo. Sonrió.

-¿En serio? Quiero decir ¿Así es cómo crees que se debe ver un detective? Señalo. – ¿Pantalones cargo y converse?

-Vas a estar bien, a mi me funciona.

-Yo no soy tu Steven. Aclaró. –No tengo un cuerpo para babear ni la endiablada atracción fatal que produces en los demás, no soy un Super SEAL que despide feromonas cada vez que sonríe. No soy tú, yo soy un simple mortal que necesita de una corbata para que los demás le teman. Recalcó el rubio sin mirarlo.

Steve lo miró molesto. No entendía porque Danno se desvalorizaba tanto, es decir, Daniel Williams era la persona más atractiva que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, y no sólo físicamente, Danny era como una luz que atraía a todos a su alrededor pero que pocos lograban tocar, y él se sentía afortunado por ser uno de esos pocos que el rubio dejaba ser envueltos por su luz. Aun así Danno parecía no darse cuenta de que cada vez que caminaba habían más pares de ojos siguiéndolo de los que Steve era capaz de soportar, de que hasta el más mínimo gesto que hacía era capaz de calentarlo al instante y de que muchas de las mujeres que se acercaban a él lo hacían para preguntar por el rubio.

Danny no parecía enterar se de nada, y eso molestaba y ponía triste a Steve porque, ¿Por qué su compañero no podía ver lo mismo que él?

Al final Danny había interrogado a la esposa de la victima. La mujer abrió la puerta y de inmediato había llamado al rubio "detective" lo que hizo sonreír a Steve al ver la cara de alivio de su pareja. Jessica les había relatado todo el asunto concerniente a la separación con su difunto esposo, apoyando su mano en la del detective cuando este se la ofreció en gesto de apoyo junto con una tranquilizadora mirada. El marine se quedó callado como de costumbre, absorto en el semblante del rubio.

-Gracias por todo detective. Dijo la mujer acompañándolos hasta la puerta. –Espero haber sido de ayuda.

-Encontraremos a la persona que hizo esto. Aseguró Danny.

-Lo sé. Confió en usted, parece ser un hombre que cumple su palabra. Sonrió.

-La mantendremos informada. Sonrió el ojiazul después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Confió en usted detective. Se despidió Jessica al cerrar la puerta.

-Te dije que no necesitabas la corbata. Dijo el moreno.

-Eso es porque soy un buen detective, sin embargo no significa que no me vea ridículo con esta ropa.

Steve entró al auto, ya vería Danny que con esa ropa era cualquier cosa menos ridículo.

* * *

><p>Kono y Chin estaban en la escena del crimen, el área estaba acordonaba y los oficiales del HPD iban y venían haciendo su trabajo. Steve y Danny se acercaron y el moreno respiró profundo y contó hasta diez antes de entrar en la zona acordonada; debía recordar que hacía todo esto por el obsequió de Danny, pero si alguien trataba de pasarse de listo no podía prometer controlarse.<p>

En cuanto atravesaron la cinta amarilla todas las miradas se enfocaron en su compañero quien resaltaba como un punto en la oscuridad. Se acercaron a los primos que sonrieron a Steve con preocupación por lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, pero él les devolvió una mirada serena.

-¿Qué tenemos? Preguntó el detective.

-El arma homicida estaba en el piso del asiento del copiloto. Informó Chin.

-Max dice que la herida de bala fue hecha post mortem. Completo la castaña. –La causa de muerte fue asfixia, había agua en los pulmones.

-Así que nuestro asesino lo pone en el auto después de ahogarlo, le dispara en la cabeza para hacerlo parecer un suicidio, pone el auto en marcha y deja que se estrelle. Dictaminó Danny.

-Eso parece.

-Muy bien Chin. Habló el comandante con una sombra de enojo en su voz que su compañero identificó de inmediato. –Manda el arma a Charlie, Kono, revisa el GPS del auto para saber donde estuvo en los últimos días. Danny y yo iremos a ver que más encontró Max. Sentenció con su cara de aneurisma.

-¿Qué te pasa? Preguntó Danny confundido.

-Nada. Respondió secamente comenzando a caminar.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa? Miró a sus compañeros que negaron con la cabeza sonriendo con burla.

-Por si no lo has notado Danny. Dijo la chica. –Eres el centro de atención aquí. Señaló.

El rubio se volteó encontrando algunos rostros familiares del HPD mirándolo con ojos nada inocentes (lo sabía porque Steve le miraba así), incluso había algunas chicas y chicos que lo saludaban y le sonreían, sin mencionar al tipo que tropezó con una caja y cayo estrepitosamente al suelo por no prestar atención y estarle haciendo señas con la manos para que lo llamara.

-Opinó que salgas de aquí antes de que Mcgarret asesine a alguien. Mencionó Chin preocupado cuando uno de los miembros del departamento se acercaba peligrosamente sonriéndole al detective y por el otro lado Steve regresaba con los puños y la mandíbula apretada.

-Hora de irnos compañero. Danny interceptó a su pareja mientras escapaba de ahí con el rostro rojo y totalmente avergonzado por todas las miradas puestas sobre él.

* * *

><p>Max les había dado toda la información que querían y ahora se disponían a volver a la sede.<p>

-Steve ¿Estas enojado? Su voz había sonado extrañamente tímida.

-He lidiado con esto desde hace tiempo. Respondió.

-No lo sabía. Confesó con las orejas rojas.

-Lo sé. No eres consiente de lo que llegas a provocar Danno. Eso me molesta un poco.

-Nunca lo mencionaste.

-Porque me molesta incluso recordarlo.

-No entiendo porque todos... Dijo ladeando su cabeza como buscando una explicación.

-Es porque eres jodidamente caliente. Sonrió Steve tomando las caderas de su pareja aprovechando que el pasillo de la morgue estaba vacío. –Y cuando traes esos pantalones de vestir pegados… Mmm. Gimió el SEAL jalando a Danno y bajando sus manos hasta su trasero.

-¿Por eso hiciste que me pusiera pantalones cargo? Preguntó divertido.

-En parte. Confesó. –Pero estos pantalones también tienen sus ventajas. Dijo sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Steve tenía razón; los pantalones cargo tenían sus ventajas. Muy convenientes ventajas.<p>

Al moreno le había entrado un ataque de celos cuando después de atrapar a la asesina, el custodio que la había escoltado fuera de la sala de interrogatorios le dirigiera una mirada lasciva a SU Danno y le dijera: "Bonito trasero Williams". La única razón por la que el sujeto había salido vivo de ahí era porque Danny había cerrado la puerta antes de que Steve pudiera darle alcance, pero eso lo había dejado encerrado con la bestia Mcgarret, y con sólo una forma de calmar sus instintos asesinos.

Y era así como había terminado contra la pared con Steve sobre él. Ok, no iba a mentir; tenía miedo. No sabía lo que el comandante fuera capaz de hacer en ese estado, además no tenían siquiera las cosas necesarias para joder a gusto. Estar con la cara pegada a la fría pared de la sala de interrogatorios ya era incómodo de por sí. Danny contuvo el aire cuando el moreno le bajo los pantalones de un tirón.

"Bueno, esto si que es conveniente" Pensó el rubio disfrutando las caricias de su pareja. Generalmente Steve batallaba mucho con el cinturón y los pantalones, pero la soltura de los cargo le facilitaba el trabajo. Steve se enderezó para atrapar sus labios en un beso, Danny respondió ansioso separándose a regañadientes de él.

-Steve espera. Pidió.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto. Sonrió el SEAL adivinando el pensamiento de su compañero. Sacó de una de las bolsas de su pantalón un pequeño tubo de lubricante.

-Maldita sea. Dijo Danny. -¿Eso es lo que guardas ahí? Sonrió.

El moreno besó su cuello sin decir nada mientras untaba con sus dedos un poco del frio gel en la entrada de Danno.

-Oh Dios, dime que tienes un condón en alguna de tus bolsas. Gimió.

-Lo tengo. Sonrió Steve sacando el pequeño paquete de aluminio.

-Eres un desgraciado. Rió el rubio.

* * *

><p>Chin se alejó de la puerta; ya había oído demasiado para su salud mental. Calculaba que en unos 20 minutos Danny y Steve saldrían de la sala de interrogatorios como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras tanto habría que mantener a los demás alejados de ahí antes de recibir una demanda por uso inapropiado de las instalaciones.<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Qué más guardas ahí?<p>

El comandante se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba de atarle las agujetas a Danny, que mantenía su pie en el muslo de Steve para no castigar más su rodilla.

-Averígualo tu mismo. Dijo depositando con cuidado el pie de Danny en el piso.

El detective se enderezó y comenzó a buscar en las bolsas del pantalón del ojiverde.

-Llaves de auto. MI auto. Recalcó. -Un cargador 9 mm. Dijo sin sorprenderse al encontrarlo en la bolsa. –Celular, mmm ¿Qué es esto? Preguntó viendo el pequeño objeto negro que se hallaba en una de las bolsas.

- Un GPS.

-Claro. Siguió revisando. -¿Esto es una mina explosiva?

-Modelo mini. Sonrió.

-No quiero imaginarme que hay en la última bolsa. Suspiró metiendo la mano.

Danny se quedó sin habla por unos segundos cuando vio aquello. ¿Por qué Steve tenía que ser tan tonto? Tanto cómo para llevar una foto donde salían él, Grace y Steve en su primera cita.

-Amuleto de buena suerte. Dijo Steve besando la frente de Danno.

-Cuídala muy bien. Declaró el rubio devolviéndola a su lugar. –Las dos personas que más amo están en ella.

-¿Qué pasa si la pierdo?

-Entonces aceptare la invitación a cenar de Chuck Tyler. Sonrió Danny dirigiéndose a la puerta. –O de alguno de los que me han estado mandando mensajes sin parar desde esta mañana. Steve lo miró con gesto molesto. –No eres el único tras este trasero babe. Sonrió Danny agitando su celular frente a él antes de abandonar la sala.

El SEAL sonrió cuando su compañero desapareció de su vista. Metió su mano en la parte interna de su pantalón y sacó de una bolsa escondida su preciada lista, con una sonrisa borró el punto número dos:

"Ayudarle a Danno a tener más confianza en sí mismo"

Su Danno era un excelente policía y una excelente persona, era todo lo que muchos quisieran tener y por eso quería que él lo entendiera. No porque su matrimonio no hubiera funcionado y Rachel eligiera a Stand significaba que Danny fuera menos que cualquiera, el rubio era mejor que muchos, incluso que él, y el que se diera cuenta de eso era un paso más para dejar ir su pasado y avanzar hacia el futuro con seguridad y sin miedos infundados.

Steve se hizo una nota mental antes de abandonar la habitación; cambiar el número de teléfono de Danny y tener una "charla" con Chuck Tyler.

_**Notas:**_ Ah, como pueden ver Steve no es muy bueno controlando sus celos, lo deja bien claro en el capítulo 12. Estoy trabajando en los demás capis, pero mi madre me tiene haciendo algunas cosas que me quitan tiempo y además tengo que bañar a mi gatito... que por cierto se llama Danno! y es hermoso como el original.


	4. El tercer día de la navidad

**Autor: eri-san Uesugi Serie: Hawai Five-0 Pareja: Steve/Danno MCDANNO**

**Resumen: **Danny no entiende ese cursi villancico navideño, pero Steve está dispuesto a hacerlo entender en 12 días. Es su primera navidad como pareja y Steve va a hacer lo que sea para que Danno la disfrute.

**Canción: The Twelve Days of Christmas (Hawaiian Style) by Na Leo.**

**Notas:**En un rato tengo que viajar durante cuatro o cinco horas (tal vez seis!) de Puebla a Veracruz. Pero no me quería ir sin dejarles la actualización, es un capi un poco más pequeño pero que me gusto mucho por que hay muchas sonrisas. Espero les guste y sigan comentando, me alegra mucho leer sus comentarios y me da empuje para apurarme. XD

* * *

><p><strong>DIA 3: En el tercer día de la navidad mi amor me regalo…<strong>

Era un lindo jueves por la mañana, sobre todo porque podía a volver a usar su ropa normal. Aunque era cierto que Steve le había mostrado que no necesitaba tanto adorno para ser respetado, Danny se sentía más cómodo con sus pantalones sastre, camisas y corbatas, al menos por ahora, porque estaba dispuesto a comenzar a realizar pequeños cambios para mejorar su vida y su relación con Steve.

Y hablando de Steve, él SEAL había salido desde temprano de la casa (considerando que para Danny temprano eran las 8 de la mañana) con la promesa de alcanzarlo en la sede, pero sin decirle a donde se dirigía o a hacer qué. Bueno, tenía dos sentimientos encontrados; por un lado la fuerte preocupación de que su novio hubiera ido a explotar algo o a alguien, es decir, Chuck Tyler le había llamado muy asustado la noche anterior por lo que había dicho, y ahora que lo notaba su teléfono había desaparecido. Pero por otro lado estaba emocionado porque milagrosamente hoy podría conducir su propio auto para variar, y hacerlo de forma que pudiera apreciar el paisaje sin ir aferrado al tablero por la maniática forma de conducir del moreno. Cómo fuera, era mejor no pensar en lo que el moreno estaba haciendo en esos momentos, además Tyler nunca le cayó muy bien de todas maneras.

* * *

><p>-¡Hey! Volviste a ser aburrido. Dijo Chin al verlo entrar con su clásica vestimenta.<p>

-Yeah, muy gracioso. Buenos días para ti también. Sonrió.

-Buenos. Respondió.

-¿Hay algo interesante ahí Kono? Dijo Danny dirigiéndose hacía la isleña que veía con una sonrisa la mesa del café.

-Brah, en verdad que el jefe debe amarte mucho. Afirmó cuando el rubio estuvo junto a ella y se quedó mirando la mesa con los ojos abiertos.

-Lo hago. Dijo el moreno saliendo de la nada como todo buen ninja. -¿Qué te parece Danno? Sonrió abrazando a su pareja por la espalda sin reparo alguno por la presencia de sus compañeros, era la confianza de ser Ohana.

-Babe, ¿alguna vez te he dicho que te amo? Habló Danny sin dejar de mirar con ojitos brillantes los tres platones repletos de donas, ¡DONAS! ¡De distintos tamaños, colores, sabores y formas! ¡Chicas, grandes, rellenas, glaseadas, con chocolate, rosas, con chispas, espolvoreadas, en fin! Había de todo y a Danny le encantaban; incluso esas que tenían unos cursis corazones confitados en la cubierta.

-Nunca había visto donas de verdad en Hawai. Comentó Chin. –Ya sabes, la gente no las compra mucho aquí, así que no las hacen.

-¿De donde las sacaste? Preguntó el detective aspirando el delicioso aroma que despedían las donas aún calientes.

-Llamé a una amiga en Jersey que me dio la receta de las mejores donas de este mundo. Sonrió Steve apoyando su mentón en la cabeza del rubio. –Dice que son las favoritas de los policías de Jersey. Completó.

-¿Hablaste otra vez con mi madre? Inquirió sin mucha fuerza el detective, aún con su atención enfocada en el tesoro frente a él.

-Luego llamé a un amigo que es repostero y que me aseguró que seguiría la receta al pie de la letra. Continuó evitando la pregunta del rubio.

-¿De donde conoces tú a un repostero jefe? Sonrió divertida la chica.

-Te sorprendería lo que aprendes en la marina. Steve le guiño el ojo y se inclinó hasta el oído de su compañero. –Lamento que no sean las de tu madre, pero espero que se acerque. Susurró. –Feliz tercer regalo de navidad.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, tú que siempre te has declarado enemigo de todo lo frito o glaseado. Sonrió Danny.

-Es porque quería verte sonreír. Confesó el ojiverde. –Justo como ahora.

-Wow, que quede estipulado que tengo todo grabado Danny. Canturreó Kono teléfono en mano. –Ahora no podrás negarlo jefe, estas en video.

-Me preocupa lo que harás con ese video prima.

-Si lo veo en YouTube voy a asignarte como compañera de Lori permanentemente. Amenazó Steve.

-Esas son palabras mayores jefe. Gimoteó falsamente.

-Y cambiando de tema. Dijo Danny con molestia. -¿Qué hace una cafetera MLM Italiana industrial en el lugar de nuestra mini cafetera?

-Una buena dona tiene ir acompañada de un buen café ¿cierto? Steve soltó a Danny y se acercó a la cafetera. -¿Capuchino?

-Me leíste la mente babe. No te midas con la crema.

-Solo por hoy. Respondió el SEAL poniendo a funcionar la maquina.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros jefe? Preguntó Chin con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes tendrán que servirse su propio café. Rió el comandante.

-Hey Danny, vas a dejarme probar esas donas ¿verdad?

-Hoy vas a conocer el cielo chica surf. Bromeó el rubio chocando la mano con la castaña.

* * *

><p>-Fue un gran regalo. Dijo Danny sentado con su vaso de capuchino en una mano y una de esas donas con corazones confitados encima.<p>

-Me preocupa tu adicción al azúcar. Sonrió Steve con su taza de café americano en una mano y una dona espolvoreada en la otra.

-¿De dónde crees que sale tanta dulzura sino? Bromeó.

-Ahora estas alardeando. Sonrió.

-¿No querías que fuera más consciente de lo que causo?

-Entonces fue mi error.

-¿Cómo conseguiste que mi madre te diera su receta? Cambió el tema.

-Clasificado.

-Oh, sigues con eso. Que niño tan gracioso. ¿También fue ella quien te dijo que amo el capuchino?

-Clasificado. Pronunció mordiendo su dona.

-Hey señor clasificado. Llamó el rubio acercándose a él. –Tienes migas aquí. Con su dedo limpió la comisura de los labios de Steve. –Gracias, ha sido algo muy lindo de tu parte. Steve deposito el vaso y la dona en la mesa y aferró los brazos de Danny con los suyos.

-Cualquier cosa que extrañes de Jersey. Habló. –La traeré para ti.

-¿Incluso el trafico? Sonrió.

-No sé porque extrañarías el tráfico de Jersey. Dijo Steve confundido. –Pero si eso quieres… si exploto la avenida principal en Waikiki, y la calle Hooke, no habría paso y los autos tendrían que…

-Ok, eso es lo suficientemente Super SEAL como para quererlo. Me quedo con las donas y el café.

-Hay más de donde salieron estas. Señalo Steve apresando a su compañero.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

-Eso es clasificado. Dijo el marine. –Aunque si me ofreces algo a cambio tal vez pueda desclasificarlo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? Sonrió pícaramente.

-Bueno…

-¡Hey Danny, estas donas están deliciosas! Dijo Kono apareciendo con Chin detrás. –Wow, consíganse un cuarto Brah. Sonrió la chica.

-Loriii. Amenazó Steve sin mirar a la chica.

-Vale, me voy. Declaró. –Pero consigue la ubicación de estas delicias, porque por tu culpa me volví adictas a ellas. Le dijo a Danny.

-Luego estarás llorando porque subiste de peso. Dijo Chin resignado.

-Deja que Charlie se preocupe por eso. Bromeó Steve provocando que la castaña le sacara la lengua aprovechando que estaba de espalda y no podía verla.

-Me sacrificaré por el equipo y haré lo necesario para obtener más donas. Dramatizó el rubio a lo que los primos levantaron el pulgar en aprobación mientras tomaban otra dona de la mesa.

Steve sonrió feliz. Él también había recibido un regalo ese día; ver la sonrisa de Danno.

Más tarde se encargaría de borrar de su lista el punto número tres:

_**"Mostrarle a Danno que Hawai no está tan lejos de Jersey"**_

Por ahora quería disfrutar un poco más de esos momentos tranquilos con su Ohana y su pareja.

-Hey boss. Dijo Kono. -¿Podemos quedarnos con la cafetera?

-Bueno, eso depende de que tanto se sacrifique Danny. Sonrió el SEAL mirando al susodicho.

-¡Acabalo tigre! Le gritó la chica al rubio causando la risa de todos los presentes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas<strong>_: T.T Danno(mi gatito) lloró mucho porque hoy le toco baño (bueno, tecnicamente fue ayer porque ya son las 12:17 a.m.) pero espero que el viaje en auto lo distraiga un poco y se porte bien, aunque luego le entra el gen Mcgarret y se avienta como Super Seal desde la mesa o el librero. Danno es rubio, pero tiene lo ojos verdes, así que es la perfecta combinación entre Danny y Steve, lo cual hace que lo adore aún más. Y ya me voy antes de seguir divagando sobre mi gato.


	5. El cuarto día de la navidad

**Autor: eri-san Uesugi Serie: Hawai Five-0 Pareja: Steve/Danno MCDANNO**

**Resumen: **Danny no entiende ese cursi villancico navideño, pero Steve está dispuesto a hacerlo entender en 12 días. Es su primera navidad como pareja y Steve va a hacer lo que sea para que Danno la disfrute.

**Canción: The Twelve Days of Christmas (Hawaiian Style) by Na Leo.**

**Notas: Ya es domingo, y es muy tarde, pero prometí actualizar este fin. Sé que navidad ya quedo muy atrás, pero no pienso abandonar esta historia. Así que, bueno ¿Quién dijo que no puede ser navidad todo el año? ^-^ Alarguemos un poquito más los villancicos y el espíritu navideño con el McDanno.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>DÍA<em>****_ 4: En el cuarto día de la navidad mi amor me regalo…_**

-¿A dónde vas?

-Es viernes. Respondió el rubio. –Voy a recoger a Grace al colegio.

-Eso ya lo sé. Obvió el moreno. –Me refiero a que a donde vas sin mí. Sonrió.

-¿No tienes que quedarte en la oficina?

-No tenemos ningún caso; Kono y Chin pueden hacerse cargo de todo.

Danny levantó las manos con gesto de aceptación.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo? Preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Tengo que darte el cuarto regalo. Sonrió el comandante maliciosamente.

-Bien, ¿dónde esta?

Steve entró a su oficina volviendo unos segundos después con un paquete que sacó una sonrisa del detective pues estaba envuelto con un papel navideño con distintos personajes de Disney en el.

-Eso se ve tan fuera de lugar cuando eres tú quien lo sostiene. Rió Danny, Steve hizo un puchero.

-La dependienta no pensaba lo mismo. Contratacó.

-¡Oh, venganza! Un truco sucio de tu parte.

-¿El regalo de hoy? Chin apareció detrás de Danno que asintió con la cabeza.

-Ábrelo. Pidió emocionada la castaña apareciendo.

-Adelante. El ojiverde le pasó el paquete y el rubio lo abrió con sumo cuidado de no romper el papel.

-Que tierno. Fue la expresión de Kono al ver el regalo. Chin sonreía y Danny estaba más bien desconcertado.

-¿Por qué Lilo & Stich? Cuestionó viendo la caja de edición especial con los 3 DVD´S y un muñeco azul incluido.

-Es la película favorita de Grace y tú no la has visto. Su pareja lo quedó mirando cómo preguntándole "¿Y tú como sabes eso?" – Grace me lo dijo. Respondió el marine adelantándose.

-¿Hablaste con Grace? ¿Cuándo?

-Clasificado.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-Creí que sería buena idea que la vieran juntos. Continuó ignorando lo último. –Ya sabes, tienes a Grace todo este fin de semana y pueden hacer cosas que a ella le gusten juntos.

-Es una buena idea jefe. Aprobó la chica.

-Seguro Grace estará feliz de verla contigo Brah.

-Vamos a hacer que este fin de semana sea el mejor Danno. Aseguró Steve.

-Gracias. Es un buen regalo. Confesó enternecido.

-Por cierto. Dijo el moreno. –El peluche es para ti, no para Grace. Sonrió.

* * *

><p>-¡Tía Kono, tío Chin! Saludó la pequeña castaña mientras entraba corriendo por la puerta de la sede del Five-0.<p>

-¡Hey Grace! Saludaron los primos.

-Adivina qué tío Chin. Habló emocionada. –Le pregunté a Danno y dijo que todos podíamos ver Lilo & Stich juntos. Sonrió.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial. Apoyó el teniente.

-Yo voy por las palomitas. Se ofreció Kono viendo a Steve y Danny entrar.

-Hey monkey, tío Chin necesita esto para poder comenzar la función. Grace corrió hasta su padre para tomar la caja con los DVD´S.

Minutos después todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa inteligente con las palomitas y las bebidas listas para ver la película. Grace estaba muy emocionada sentada en las piernas de su papá y Steve estaba, como de costumbre, embobado viendo la pacifica interacción entre ambos Williams.

Cuando el castillo de Disney apareció en la pantalla todos guardaron silencio.

A los 15 minutos Grace le explicaba con paciencia a su Danno que Stich era un extraterrestre y que por eso podía hacer desaparecer sus dos brazos sobrantes; porque bueno, los perros no pueden tener seis brazos Danno.

Steve sonrió enternecido observando el travieso dialogo entre padre e hija.

A los veintitrés minutos Chin y Kono explotaron en carcajadas cuando Steve dijo que Cobra Bubbles era muy parecido al gobernador Denning, y poco después Danny dijo que Steve era Stich en versión humana.

-Destruyes todo lo que tocas y te vales de trucos sucios para lograr tus caprichos. Argumentó el detective. –Estoy comenzando a pensar que también eres un alíen y por eso no puedes permanecer en la cama después de las seis incluso los domingos.

-¿Tío Steve es un alíen?

-No lo sé cariño. Sonrió Danny. –Pero a veces parece que tuviera seis brazos. Comentó en un tono malicioso que solo los miembros del equipo captaron.

A los 45 minutos el rubio había aceptado (con ayuda de Grace) que Hawai y el surf no eran tan malos después de todo. Pero Steve se sintió un poco culpable cuando Danny comenzó a llorar a partir del minuto cincuenta cuando la pequeña familia de Lilo & Nani corría peligro.

El SEAL comprendía y era algo que había previsto desde antes. Notó el pequeño encogimiento en el cuerpo de su compañero cuando había escuchado a la pequeña pelinegra decir "Somos una familia rota", vio una vez más la empatía que demostró hacia la persistente hermana mayor, pero sobre todo Steve confirmó que Danno sintió un afecto especial por Lilo desde el primer momento.

Danny no se daba cuenta, pero él era como Lilo; un pequeño niño distinto y herido que creía estar solo en esa gran isla. Él había notado eso la primera vez que había visto la película (antes de regalársela a Danno primero tenía que estudiarla, claro), así que tal vez el detective tenía razón y él era como Stich; eran como Lilo & Stich: un freak marine con gusto por destruir y explotar cosas que fue adoptado por un amigable y herido detective amante de las reglas y la pizza.

Al igual que el pequeño alíen él también lucharía contra lo que fuera para demostrarle a Danno el significado de Ohana.

"_**Ohana significa familia, y tu familia nunca te abandona ni te olvida"**_

El SEAL tachó el cuarto punto en su lista: **"Recordarle a Danno el significado de Ohana, y que él tiene una justo aquí".**

Sonrió viendo a Grace ofrecerle un pañuelo a su padre que derramaba lágrimas y abrazaba con fuerza el peluche de Stich mientras los créditos pasaban en la pantalla.

"_**Misión cumplida"**_Pensó mostrándole a la pequeña Williams una sonrisa cómplice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas:<em>** Tenía tiempo queriendo hacer algo de Lilo & Stich con Hawaii Five 0, sobretodo porque creo que Steve es en definitiva muy similar a Stich XD y en definitiva Denning es pariente de Cobra Bubbles. ¬¬


End file.
